El Elevador
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: dos personas atrapadas en un elevador...que diablos podria pasar?o.OU warning Yaoi lemon, la pareja se ve adentro U


El elevador.

Por Bakura de Maxwell

One short, Lemon.

Yaoi.

Kaiba Bakura.

Todo pintaba para ser un día normal.

El reloj había sonado y el lo apago en un cuarto de segundo, de todas formas el ya se había despertado hacia ya casi 4 horas, solo lo tenia puesto para saber a que hora debía bajar a desayunar y salir a tiempo a su compañía.

Con paso elegante, Seto Kaiba Bajo a su desayunador, donde se encontraba todas las mañanas con Mokuba, pero el chico estaba en un campamento, así que hoy "desayunaría" solo.

Claro, si se le puede llamar desayuno a tomarte un café y comerte una tostada mientras lees el periódico.

Chofer: muy buenos días señor Kaiba.

Kaiba: a la compañía…

Chofer: si señor…

¿: Tanto dinero y ni siquiera puedes pagarte algo de educación?

Al estar a punto de entrar a su limosina, Kaiba fue sorprendido por una voz sarcástica, y al tratar de salir para afrontarlo se golpeo con el techo de la limosina en la cabeza, aparentando que no le paso nada, Seto se irguió para ver quien había osado molestarlo y de paso; provocado una linda jaqueca (si, así de fuerte se pego T-T).

Ante el, estaba Bakura, el Fantasma ese que tenia fama de ladrón, que hacia justamente en la entrada de su casa y como había entrado?

Kaiba: que haces aquí?

Bakura: sabes? Tu hermano me dijo algo acerca de que necesitabas un asistente…

Mientras que el albino hablaba, Seto Kaiba se dedico a la productiva actividad de…ignorarlo.

O más bien no lo escuchaba, ya que se había fijado en otra cosa…

Bakura parecía hablar acerca de lo que había terminado de estudiar mientras hacia algunos chistes como de que termino antes que el perro, y eso que el tenia siglos de no tocar un lápiz…es mas, el nunca uso un lápiz de niño, ni siquiera se habían inventado en su época de estudiante.

Lo que el albino no se imaginaba era que el castaño frente a el que parecía estar mirándolo, mas bien estaba un poquito casi nada…distraído viendo lo bien que lucia su cuerpo con la ropa que cargaba puesto.

Kaiba: "aunque se me hace que esa ropa se vería mucho mejor tirada en el piso de mi oficina…"

La vestimenta consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro ajustado y una camisa color negro manga larga, con los primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver parte de su hermoso pecho blanco y tan suave como toda su piel.

Bakura: …y bien? Que me dices?

Kaiba:………

Bakura: Kaiba?……….

Kaiba: …………..

Bakura: tierra llamando a Kaiba, responde Kaiba…..

Kaiba: …………..

Bakura: Houston, tenemos problemas……..

Kaiba: …….que?

Bakura: hasta que despiertas, te pregunte tu opinión….

Kaiba: vamos a Kaiba Corp., ahí te podré entrevistar….

Bakura: acaso no me escuchaste en lo mas mínimo?

Kaiba: err…si, pero tienes que llenar una planilla y demás cosas…

Bakura: ahh….bueno….

Sin saber que pasaba en realidad, Bakura entro a la limosina de Kaiba, tenia que aceptar que el cabeza de nuez si que sabia vivir, la limosina era espaciosa y muy cómoda, incluso se podría dormir con toda libertad en ella y ni siquiera te darías cuenta…

Bakura: que se supone que haría tu asistente Kaiba?

Kaiba: llevaría mi agenda, atendería mis llamadas, programaría las reuniones y se encargaría de pequeños problemas de la empresa…

Bakura: ya veo…

El semblante serio del espíritu estaba empezando a afectar a Kaiba, quien trataba de no fijarse mucho en el, no quería perder los estribos en un lugar como ese y menos de camino a la empresa.

Como Bakura se había aburrido de la sustanciosa conversación con su prospecto de jefe, decidió mira por la ventanilla, percatándose que con el leve reflejo de esta podía mirar al CEO sin que se diera cuenta.

Traía puesto un saco rojo, con una camisa negra y pantalones negros a juego, lo hacían lucir muy bien, en realidad lucia demasiado bien siempre, eso nunca se lo había logrado quitar de la cabeza.

Seto Kaiba era tal vez la criatura más hermosa y peligrosa que había conocido jamas.

Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta al estar cerca el castaño y lo podía notar, los sentidos mas afectados regularmente eran el del olfato, el tacto y la vista.

Por fin, el tortuoso camino hacia la compañía había terminado y los dos chicos luchaban porque no se les notara la emoción en cierta "zona" del cuerpo, provocada por la cercanía del otro.

Bakura entro a un lado de Kaiba sin prestarle mucha atención a su alrededor, pero este si que puso atención a su alrededor.

No pudo reprimir su enojo al ver como todo el mundo miraba al albino, podía ver deseo en esos ojos, mujeres al igual que hombres lo miraban desvergonzadamente.

"si no vistiera como un maldito zorro la gente no lo mirarían así…es un condenado coqueto".

De tan enojado que estaba ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento ya le estaba reclamando al albino.

Kaiba: acaso tomaste un curso de modelaje o algo así?

Bakura: que?

Bakura sentía que Kaiba de repente se había enojado, que pasaba, porque estaba tan molesto?.

Kaiba: si sigues moviéndote así alguno de estos idiotas te va a saltar encima en cualquier minuto…

Bakura: pero si yo así camino…acaso nunca lo habías notado?

Kaiba: "ya se que así caminas pedazo de animal, por eso tenia ganas de destrozarle la cara a todos esos idiotas que te miraban como un trozo de carne….un segundo….estoy….celoso?"

Kaiba parecía impactado ante ese descubrimiento.

Mientras Bakura estaba desconcertado, que el se hubiese fijado siempre caminaba igual, que tenia de nuevo su estilo de caminar?.

Llegaron al ascensor y subieron los dos jóvenes, donde Seto presiono los botones para llegar al último piso, donde estaba su oficina.

Bakura: que tiene de raro mi forma de caminar Kaiba?

Kaiba: no tiene nada…

Bakura: entonces porque me dijiste eso?

Kaiba: viniste a ser entrevistado o a entrevistarme?

Bakura: huy que carácter, si quieres lo dejamos por la paz…

Bakura se recostó contra un lado del ascensor, mirando molesto el suelo, igual, el no había hecho nada para enojar al castaño y este estaba de repente muy crispado, además, que tenia de malo su forma de caminar? Cada vez lo entendía menos.

Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de ir a pedir trabajo a Kaiba.

Si así era el humor de su futuro jefe le iría muy mal.

Kaiba se sintió un poco culpable, igual el albino no había hecho mas que ser el, verdad?

Cuando Kaiba se disponía a disculparse se escucho un ruido extraño, un golpe fuerte de repente las luces empezaron a parpadear.

Bakura: AH!

Kaiba: que pasa!

En el edificio, todos los empleados eran desalojados con rapidez, había un terremoto y habían salido corriendo despavoridos como buenos histéricos que eran (xD).

Una secretaria se detuvo y busco entre las personas.

Secretaria 1: y el señor Kaiba?

Secretaria 2: Sakura tonta, que haces? De seguro el Señor Kaiba fue el primero en salir..!

Secretaria 1: que?

Tipo 1: yo vi al señor Kaiba ir hacia su oficina, de seguro ya subió a su helicóptero..!

Tipo 2: dense prisa…!

Las dos mujeres salieron corriendo, confiadas que su jefe estaba a salvo.

Los dos chicos atrapados estaban inmóviles, escuchando que había ocurrido, tal vez era un pequeño desperfecto, pero al ver que las luces se apagaron y no había más movimiento se preocuparon.

Kaiba se puso a presionar los botones para ver si lograba hacerlo funcionar.

Kaiba: hola…? Hola? HOLA..! INUTILES, ALGUIEN RESPONDA..!

Bakura: deja eso Kaiba…..no hay quien responda

Kaiba miro al albino desconfiado, que se proponía?

Kaiba: por que dices eso?

Bakura: es muy simple, todos se fueron de aquí….algo paso…

Bakura podía sentir que todos se habían ido de ese lugar, las energías se habían dispersado.

Mirando la seriedad en el rostro de su acompañante supo que de alguna forma lo sabía.

Kaiba: muy bien….entonces que hacemos?

Bakura: no traes tu teléfono o algo así?

Kaiba:…….me temo que no, mi celular esta descargado…..

Bakura: genial….

Kaiba: Entonces?

Bakura: Y que mas podemos hacer? Esperaremos a que alguien nos saque supongo….

Kaiba: y si abrimos la puerta? Tal vez ya estamos frente a un piso…

Bakura se acerco a la puerta tras el y haciendo algo de presión logro abrirla unos centímetro, observo que al parecer se habían detenido entre pisos.

Bakura: no…estamos entre pisos, ahí solo ahí pared…

El CEO miro a su alrededor pensando alguna forma de salir y lo recordó.

Kaiba: la compuerta de emergencia..!

Bakura: eh?

Kaiba: Si, mira..!

Seto señalaba una compuerta un poco estrecha en el techo del elevador, para su desgracia no alcanzaba esa compuerta, así que…

Kaiba: yo te alzare y tu la abres…

Bakura: nani?

Kaiba: solo hazlo, yo soy mas alto que tu y no podrías conmigo…

Bakura: como digas….

Bakura subió en la mano de Kaiba mientras que la otra mano se apoyaba en su muslo para equilibrarlo pero…

Bakura: hey, hey, hey..!

Kaiba: que?

Bakura: que se supone que haces?

Kaiba: eh?

Bakura: quita tu mano de ahí…!

Bakura estaba sonrojado visiblemente y su tono de voz era indignado, cosa que divirtió al castaño.

Kaiba: tranquilo, solo te estoy ayudando…

Bakura: pues no me ayudes tanto…

Kaiba: abre la compuerta quieres?

Bakura: esta bien…

A regañadientes, Bakura siguió intentando abrir la compuerta, al lograrlo metió su cabeza.

Bakura: Kaiba, empújame un poco, intentare subir.

Kaiba:………….

Bakura: no me escuchaste? empújame…!

Kaiba: ok……………….

Con las peores intenciones del mundo, Kaiba alzo su mano y en una lenta y firme caricia subió del muslo de Bakura a su trasero, tomando como excusa empujarlo.

Pudo notar que era muy firme, además del estremecimiento que recorrió a Bakura, estar encerrados no era tan malo después de todo.

Bakura sintió algo de movimiento abajo pero jamás se imagino que se tratase de Kaiba dándole semejante caricia, no pudo evitar estremecerse y agradecía que su cabeza estuviera fuera de alcance de mirada ya que estaba más rojo que un tomate de seguro.

Bakura:" que demonios me pasa con este chico tonto!" pensó un poco desesperado el espíritu.

Kaiba: estas listo?

Bakura: te juro……que si te atreves a decirle a alguien………te matare….

Kaiba: decirle que? (haciéndose el inocente)

Bakura: nada….solo empújame…

Eso era divertido, ya se podía imaginar la cara de sonrojo extremo que tenía Bakura, así que decidió agregarle algo más.

Al empujarlo, le apretó el trasero, acto que hizo que Bakura diera un gemido y perdiera el balance, lo que hizo que Kaiba también lo perdiera, cayendo al suelo, Bakura se sujeto de lo que pudo; lo que, para su desgracia, termino siendo la manija de la compuerta, cerrándola de golpe e incluso doblándola.

Todo eso no lo salvo de caer a su vez al suelo, solo que el encontró el piso un poco el CEO castaño.

Kaiba: auch…..

Bakura: eh….estas muerto?

Kaiba: no, estoy vivo, gracias a Dios no pesas mucho…

Bakura: irónico, a veces a mi me molestan por eso y ahora resulto ser algo bueno…

Mientras Bakura se levantaba para examinar la ventanilla, Seto se levanto a su vez, revisando que su portafolio no hubiese sufrido daños, pues ese día tenía una importante reunión y llevaba su más reciente proyecto.

Bakura: bien..Igual esa ventanilla no nos serviría, a duras penas pude meter mi hombro, es demasiado angosta…

Kaiba: pues sube otra vez y ábrela, así no nos sofocaremos…

Bakura: bien…pero esta vez subiré a tus hombros!

Kaiba: bien…(rayos!)

Unos minutos después la ventanilla estaba abierta, Seto estaba recostado contra una de las paredes mientras que Bakura daba unos pasos alrededor para por fin recostarse en la pared contraria al castaño.

Kaiba observo con curiosidad como el albino buscaba algo en su bolsillo trasero para sacar una cigarrera y un encendedor…

Bakura: te molesta?

Kaiba: no, igual, la ventanilla esta abierta…

Bakura: genial…

Dicho eso, Bakura encendió su cigarro para aspirar con fuerza, tenían alrededor de media hora de estar encerrados y según pintaba, el asunto iba para largo, así que decidió calmarse un poco, porque realmente se sentía un poco descolocado por la presencia del ojiazul, eso y que la sensación de escalofríos no lo dejaba en paz.

Ya que estos habían empezado con las "ayuditas" de Kaiba.

Mientras, el CEO miraba a Bakura, el chico realmente parecía estar perturbado con su presencia, lo cual le estaba gustando ya que el albino no tenia nada de desperdicio por cualquier lado que se le viese.

Pero igual había algo en esa sensual escena que no le cuadraba…

Un pitido agudo lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando lo recordó.

Bakura: que rayos es eso!

Kaiba: oh no….el sistema antiincendios…!

Bakura: tienen sistema antiincendios en los elevadores!

Kaiba: idea de Mokuba…

Y así fue, en el techo apareció un pequeño roceador, el cual empezó a esparcir agua, Kaiba se percato que su portafolios tenia que se protegido del agua, por los importantes papeles que tenían en su interior….en eso se quedo viendo a Bakura.

Bakura: que? O.o

Kaiba: quítate la camisa..!

Bakura: que que! Estas loco..!

Kaiba: que te la quites, debo proteger mi portafolios..!

Bakura: y porque no te quitas tu gabardina!

Kaiba: que te la quites, AHORA..!

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, la mirada mortal de Kaiba lo congelo, así que ni sintió a que hora el sacerdote lo había despojado de su camisa para envolver su portafolios al igual que se quito su gabardina y repitió la maniobra.

Unos minutos después el agua dejo de salir del roceador, dejando a los dos duelistas empapados.

Bakura: valiente idea la de tu hermano…

Kaiba: ….por esta ocasión te daré la razón…

Bakura: genial, estoy empapado….

Bakura trataba de secarse el cabello apretándoselo con cuidado, mientras que Kaiba lo miraba embobado.

El pálido torso desnudo, fino y hermosamente marcado era una delicia para los ojos, además que los pantalones se le pegaban todavía más a su piel gracias a la humedad lo que lo hacía ver simplemente sensual.

Bakura se sentó en el piso, dándole igual que estuviera mojado, ya que el también lo estaba, mantenía la mirada baja, ya que no podía creer que hubiese dejado que Kaiba hiciese su voluntad.

Pero la verdad era que esos ojos lo habían dejado sin opción alguna, los ojos de Seto Kaiba eran del color azul más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás.

Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, por su orgullo, estaba que se moría por una caricia del chico mas alto.

Bakura: genial….encerrados y ahora mojados también…si no me muero de aburrimiento me moriré de una pulmonía….

Kaiba: si quieres tu camisa, tómala…

Bakura: si, de mucho me servirá….

Kaiba: deja de quejarte y mejor ayúdame…

Bakura: y ahora que?

Kaiba: subiremos mi portafolios al techo para que no se moje…

Bakura:….te ayudare más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa…

Bakura se levanto tomando su camisa de la mano del ojiazul y se conformo con solo ponérsela encima sin abotonar, tomo el portafolios y subió a los hombros del castaño.

Con rapidez realizo la maniobra, dejando el portafolios en el techo, ahora solo debía bajar y esperar.

Bakura: listo…

Kaiba: bien, baja con cuidado, no te deslices…

Bakura: que? Te preocupa que me haga daño?

Kaiba: la verdad si…

La respuesta tan franca de Kaiba saco de onda al albino, quien de la sorpresa no se fijo y se deslizo del hombro del castaño, lo que provoco su caída.

Bakura: AH!

Kaiba: BAKURA..!

Cuando Bakura abrió sus ojos se encontró con la mirada azul de Kaiba, intento incorporarse pero el castaño lo detuvo.

Kaiba: deberías quedarte un momento recostado…

Bakura: que rayos paso?

Kaiba: te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza, el golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero podrías estar un poco aturdido…

Bakura: no estoy aturdido…!

Kaiba: si lo estas…

Bakura: que no…

Kaiba: que si…

Bakura: que no…

Kaiba: que si…

Bakura: que no…

Kaiba: que si…

Bakura: que no…!

Kaiba: que si…

Bakura: CON UN DEMONIO, NO ESTOY ATURDIDO..! auch….Ra, mi cabeza….

Bakura se había alzado de golpe para gritarle a Kaiba, pero eso hizo que su cabeza lastimada le respondiera con una poco agradable punzada de dolor, que lo mareo.

Estuvo a punto de volver a azotar contra el piso del mareo de no ser porque Kaiba estuvo presto a sostenerlo entre sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño.

Bakura lo miro a los ojos sonrojado, sus cuerpos húmedos estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto…

Bakura: porque tan mimoso Kaiba?...

Kaiba: ya te lo dije…no quiero que te hagas daño…y dime Seto..

Bakura: Seto…

Kaiba: si?

Bakura: podría ser producto del golpe en mi cabeza pero…te ves muy guapo con el cabello húmedo…

Kaiba: igual…

Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos, cuando Kaiba reacciono acercándose lentamente al albino recostado en el piso, Bakura a su vez, le paso sus brazos por el cuello con suavidad, apremiándolo a continuar.

Por fin sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave al principio, pero tratándose de Bakura, esa dulzura solo seria un preámbulo para algo más candente…

La lengua de Bakura fue la primera en delinear la boca del ojiazul exigiendo entrar y este le permitió el ingreso, así mismo, las manos de Kaiba empezaron a bajar hasta sus firmes piernas, para alzarlo y lograr sentarlo sobre sus piernas, dejando las piernas del albino generosamente abiertas al duelista mas alto a pesar de tener puesto el pantalón todavía.

Pero en los planes de Seto los tendría puestos por muy poco tiempo más…

Y como siempre, Bakura lo sorprendió, en un rápido movimiento el castaño estaba bajo el peso del albino, este cerro los ojos con fuerza, el movimiento lo había resentido su cabeza mas decidió ignorarlo y se dedico al CEO castaño.

Empezó desabotonando la camisa del castaño mientras su boca se dedicaba a besar y lamer el cuello fino y largo.

Kaiba decidió no quedarse quieto, mientras ladeaba su cuello para darle espacio para besar a Bakura, sus manos se paseaban por las deseadas caderas del albino.

Bakura:…le gusta lo que…esta tocando….jefe?

Kaiba: todavía...todavía no has hecho la….entrevista….

Bakura: esto mejorara mi puntaje….?

Al decir eso Bakura empezó a mover sus caderas contra las del castaño, este dio un fuerte gemido a la vez que seguía el movimiento, aumentando la fricción.

Kaiba: …….definitivamente…….ahhh….!

Las manos de Bakura terminaron de abrir la camisa del duelista alto, dando paso libre para su hambrienta boca que bajo a su pecho besando y lamiendo la suave piel.

Kaiba no podía creer que en realidad estuviera pasando todo eso, como era eso que en el transcurso de unas horas, su fantasía se hubiese vuelto realidad? acaso tenia algo que ver el tan nombrado destino?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una ola de placer que lo inundo, el albino ya le había abierto el pantalón y se había adueñado de su excitación con su suave boca.

Bakura vio como el castaño arqueo su espalda en señal de placer ante su último movimiento, al parecer, lo había tomado por sorpresa….le gustaba mucho eso, lograr ver a Seto Kaiba con la guardia baja era realmente un espectáculo de una vez en la vida.

Las caderas del chico más alto se movían apremiando al albino, quien no dudo en complacerlo, unos segundos más y Kaiba termino en la boca del albino quien trago toda la semilla del chico alto.

Bakura: que tal eso…..jefe?

Kaiba: …..vaya……estoy….impresionado….

Bakura esperaba que Seto se tomara un momento para relajar su respiración, pero el castaño lo sorprendió en un beso apasionado, el albino sintió como la lengua del castaño ingresaba a su boca, jugaba con su propia lengua y exigía completa sumisión ante el.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Seto se caracterizaba por aquello, el siempre quería dominar…así que lo dejo….ya tendrían tiempo en otra ocasión para jugar a su gusto…

Sumisión, completamente rendido ante el, así le gustaban las cosas al CEO castaño, vio como Bakura, literalmente lo dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, era cierto, Bakura siempre hacia lo que mas le convenía, eso lo sabia por su forma de llevar un duelo y una discusión…

Pues entonces aprovecharía la ocasión…

Cambiando de lugares una vez mas, el castaño recostó con cuidado al albino mientras acariciaba sobre la tela del pantalón del albino, estaba muy excitado…eso le gustaba… con rapidez lo despojo de sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior mientras acariciaba sus largas piernas, a lo que Bakura gimió con fuerza.

Ya sin pantalones, Kaiba termino de retirarse los propios para poderse recostar por completo, piel contra piel, la humedad del ambiente no lograba enfriarlos en lo mas mínimo.

Bakura cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir al castaño sobre el, eso le parecía extraño, sentía demasiado placer solo con ese intimo roce…porque?

el ver los ojos de Bakura cerrados no le agrado a Kaiba, quería verse reflejado en esos hermosos rubíes, quería ver su expresión al poseerlo.

Kaiba: Ba…Bakura……

Bakura: que?...

Kaiba: no cierres los ojos…….quiero verlos……

Abrió los ojos ante la petición del castaño, este le sonrió antes de besarlo otra vez, unidos en un beso apasionado, Bakura sintió la intromisión de un dedo en su interior y dio un leve gemido de protesta, mas quedo olvidado pues la otra mano del castaño fue directamente a su entrepierna, acariciándolo para olvidar esa repentina incomodidad.

Pronto ese dedo empezó a moverse gracias a la humedad de sus cuerpos y fue seguido por un segundo y un tercero, Kaiba aprecio la calidez y suavidad de ese lugar tan íntimo, Bakura no lo soporto más, si seguía así terminaría en las manos del castaño.

Bakura: Seto…….ya…….

Kaiba: ya que…?

Bakura: no soporto más……por favor….

Bakura sintió como esos dedos eran retirados de su interior para ser reemplazados por la erección del castaño, no pudo evitar el grito ahogado que salio de su garganta, había tenido relaciones antes….pero jamás lo habían penetrado a el.

Sonrió para si mismo….así que Seto Kaiba era su primera vez, he?...bien….valía la pena…

Kaiba sintió la estrechez que lo rodeaba, lo que lo hizo excitarse todavía mas, el solo haber visto la figura desnuda del albino lo había excitado, pero ahora era demasiado para sus sentidos, jamás había sentido tanto placer antes…y faltaba lo mejor.

Kaiba: estas bien?...

Bakura: si….

Kaiba: ….Dios…..Eres tan delicioso…..

Bakura: ……..Seto…….

Sintió que ya había esperado lo suficiente así que empezó a moverse en el interior del albino, jamás se había sentido tan excitado en su vida, ya había tenido sus aventuras casuales pero jamás habían sido tan placentero….que significaba?

Los cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, era como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos, los jadeos, gemidos e incluso gruñidos eran emitidos por los dos jóvenes que; por azares del destino estaban mas que unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Kaiba sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, empezó a arremeter con más fuerza y urgencia mientras que con una mano que tenia libre empezó a acariciar a Bakura para llegar juntos al clímax.

El albino gimió con más fuerza, sentía que pronto terminaría en las manos del castaño, y así fue, derramo su semilla en el vientre de su amante y el suyo propio mientras profería un profundo gemido.

Al sentir el cuerpo del albino tensarse de placer, Kaiba se vino en su interior, era imposible contenerse un segundo mas, pudo apreciar la belleza de ese rostro presa del placer que el mismo le había provocado, con un gemido similar al de Bakura, el también se derramo por completo en su interior.

Aun unidos, Kaiba exigió un beso de esos cansados y jadeantes labios, el ver a Bakura así le había parecido el espectáculo mas hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, simplemente fue maravilloso.

Bakura estaba que todavía no se lo creía, como era posible? el se había levantado con la intención de conseguir un empleo y ahora se encontraba con que acababa de tener relaciones con Seto Kaiba! eso estaba como para no creerse.

Kaiba no dejaba de besarlo, quería sentir el sabor de esa dulce boca par siempre, incluso cuando ya habían recuperado el aliento, el castaño seguía con su desenfrenado ataque de besos, lo que hizo reír a Bakura entre beso y beso.

Bakura: ….tranquilo, que no voy a desaparecer…!

Kaiba: ni que lo fuera a permitir…….

Bakura: y que? tengo el empleo?

Kaiba: …todavía tengo mis dudas….creo que tendré que volverte a entrevistar…solo para estar seguros…..

Bakura: ah si?

Kaiba: si…pero será esta noche, a las 7, en mi mansión…..

Bakura sonrió….una velada en la mansión Kaiba? eso no se lo iba a perder…..

Fin…!

xDDDD sabe? tenia este fic prometido desde hacia muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, pero el asunto esta en que no había tenido inspiración para el lemon me había quedado atorado en la parte del primer besito que se dieron, así que, mis disculpas para quienes esperaron por tanto, y muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí…!

Alex: si, que aguante….yo ni lo habría leído…..de solo ver el autor ya se que es un fic malo….

T.T….verdad que no estuvo tan malo! Por favor, manden un review si? al menos solo para decir que concuerdan con la opinión de Alex-kun, pero mándenlo, no sean tan malitos conmigo…! T0T

Alex: y aclarando…..

Ya se que se supone que no hay cosas antiincendios en los elevadores pero eso fue….idea de Mokuba….pregúntenle a el…! xD lo de la compuerta tan pequeña….error de calculo….así Seto tendrá para demandar a los arquitectos xDDD y si no…como quedarían encerrados los dos chicos? tal vez mejor les mandara una canasta con frutas xDDD

Alex: y por fin, chao….

Chao…! Se cuidan…!

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


End file.
